1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel capable of recognizing touching of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with the growth of multimedia. Various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light-emitting devices have been put to practical use.
The small-sized flat panel displays providing a large number of functions have been frequently used in conjunction with touch-screens. The related art touch-screen was manufactured in the form of a separate device attached to the surface of a display panel using a mechanical mounting device.
However, mechanical mounting of the touch-screen to the display panel increases the number of parts, weight, manufacturing cost, and thickness of the flat panel display. Moreover, such related art touch-screen display devices do not accurately sense touching-positions in a multi-touch operation where the display device is touched at a plurality of locations concurrently.